Love Hurts Sequel: Friendship Hurts
by pieface98
Summary: It's every person for themselves when not only relationships get shattered, but friendships. Will they conquer everything? Or will someones return force them too? Will they all return to speaking terms before the end comes? Read Love Hurts first.
1. Chaos

**OK, so this is the first chapter for Love Hurts Sequel! Get excited. Enjoy! **

**Pie: I'll let Mr. Jerome Clarke do the disclaimer!**

**Jerome: Pieface98 does not own House of Anubis or Harry Potter.**

**Pieface: Thank you! Wow, you didn't annoy me.**

**Jerome: As long as I get Mara to be my girl I will be nice and sweet!**

**Pieface: JARA!**

Nina's POV

"Me and Amber are making cookies!" I shouted from the kitchen. Soon everyone was crowded around us, staring at the bowl of cookie dough.

"Who gets the leftover cookie dough?" Alfie asked.

"Whoever can answer one Harry Potter trivia question." Amber said knowing everyone in the house was at least familiar with the movies.

Everyone inched in closer as I began to think about a question.

"Hmmm." I said, "What was the first horcrux that Harry destroyed?"

"Oh!" Mara said, "Tom Riddles diary!"

"Correct!" Amber yelled like a game show host.

"Mara gets the cookie dough!" I yelled.

"Yay!" she said, "I'm happy. Can I share with Jerome?"

"You can share with whoever you want, it's officially your bowl of leftover cookie dough." Amber said.

"Yes!" Jerome said.

I put the cookies in the oven while Mara and Jerome had a love fest sharing their cookie dough.

I can't help but think back to when my parents were alive. When I was 5 years old…

_Flashback_

"_Nina!" My mom yelled, "Stop eating the cookie dough otherwise we won't have enough for the cookies."_

"_Sorry mommy." I said._

_My dad came behind me and put me on his shoulders._

"_Are you ready to go back to school?" he asked._

"_No," I said crossing my arms, "I'm ready to eat cookies!_

"_So, Nina." My father said, "Are you going to the same boarding school went to when you're older?"_

"_No," I pouted, "It's all the way in England!"_

"_I would worry about you all the time." He continued, "All the boys would drool over you're beautiful eyes."_

"_Cookies are done," My mom shouted._

"_I love you Nina." My dad said._

"_I love you too daddy."_

_End Flashback_

I sat on the ground leaning against the island. I cried to myself, sometimes I felt like I want to hide from the rest of the world. Just lock myself in my room and sob. Like a child. My dad never got to see me off to the boarding school.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if they were here. Would I be a different person? Would I have even gotten into this school?

I brought my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them, and cried into my knees. I know it seems stupid, to cry over something that happened over 10 years ago. But, sometimes things happen that remind me of them.

Like, when Fabian told me I had pretty eyes. My dad always said the same thing. That I had my mother's eyes.

I felt someone slide next to me. He sat in silence and wrapped his arms around me. Fabian. I cried into his chest as he rubbed circles on my back.

Whenever I'm with Fabian, somehow, all my worries and problems disappear. It didn't take long for me to pull myself together. He knew not to pry and changed the subject right away.

"I totally knew that answer to that question." He said.

I laughed, "I know, you just weren't quick enough. You're a lot like him you know."

"Who?" Fabian asked.

"Harry Potter." I told him.

"In what way?" he pressed.

"You're both brave." I explained, "You would do anything to save your friends. You're a caring person Fabian. It's one of the many reasons why I love you." **(A/N: if you read my other story, This isn't Hogwarts, that might sound a bit familiar)**

"I love you too." He said and kissed the top of my head.

We sat in silence for awhile until I asked;

"Hey what time is it?"

"It's 3:30 why?" he asked.

"THE COOKIES!" I yelled getting up.

I took the cookies out and put them on the table to cool.

"Hey, can I have a cookie?" Jerome asked.

"No!" I yelled pulling the cookies away, "Oww! Stupid hot plate."

"Way to be stupid." Mick said.

"I don't think you have the right to be testing my girls intelligence." Fabian said looking at my hands.

"Are you calling my girlfriend dumb?" Mick yelled.

"Yeah, maybe I am." Fabian said, "But that makes you guys a perfect match."

"I'd rather be dumb then a loser!" Mick said.

"So I'm a loser now." Fabian yelled.

"You guys are serious opposites." Jerome said.

"You know what Jerome, you're right." Mick said, "We are opposites. Too opposite in fact. Right now I'm wondering why we're even friends."

"I was wondering the same thing." Fabian replied.

"Yeah?" Mick asked.

"Yeah." Fabian said.

They broke out into a fight. By now everyone was down there watching. Amber and I tried to break it up.

At about the same time we both ended up getting pushed and our heads bumped against the island.

"OWW!" we yelled in unison.

Fabian and Mick tried to get up and get us. But we just pushed them aside and ran to our room.

Amber's POV

I slammed the door to our room. I was crying but Nina was staying strong. She hugged me and I cried into her shoulder.

"It's okay Amber, they're just stupid." She told me.

They were both knocking on the door and asking us to let them in.

"Maybe we should just let Mick in. I mean he's right." I said.

Nina let go of me, "What?"

"Yeah," I said, "Fabian called me stupid. Mick was only defending me."

"No, Fabian's right Mick called me stupid first." Nina yelled.

"So you're agreeing with Fabian!" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe I am!" she yelled back.

"Fine," I said and I slapped her.

"Fine," she said slapping me back.

After that she left the room.

"Control your girlfriend!" she yelled at Mick.

This means war.

**Okay, guys I hope you like it. ~Pie**


	2. Fightfast at Anubis

**OK, here's the chapter! This one is dedicated to Fina2212 because I felt bad about you not understanding the ending.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I have a little game for you **

**The first person to get the answer to this question correct will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Yay. Anywayz here's the question.**

**In the beginning of House of Anubis, Nina and Fabian were looking in the attic for the box that was opened by the key they found under the eighth stair. What was going on while they searched for the box and what did they find in the box?**

**You have to answer each question to win and leave your answers in a review. Good luck! ~Pie**

Nina's POV

"Control your girlfriend!" I yelled as I pushed past Fabian and Mick.

I could hear them bickering as I walked down the steps. When I got there everyone was arguing over who was right.

Mara was yelling at Jerome, saying that neither Fabian nor Mick were in the position to call me or Amber stupid. She said that Amber shouldn't have said Mick was right and I was only defending myself. But, Jerome was saying that girls shouldn't be so sensitive. Mara took that personally.

Patricia was saying to Alfie that Amber was right and that Mick was only defending her. She told him that I was stupid to touch a plate that had just came out of the oven. But Alfie thought that Fabian was right to retaliate.

Everyone was in a state of chaos. Yelling was going on everywhere. I could hear Amber yelling at Mick for pushing her against the island.

I happened to forget about that. Suddenly, I was angry with Fabian for pushing me against it.

"Hey," he said. Putting his hands on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled shrugging them off and turning to face him.

"What?" he asked, "I tried to comfort you, what's your problem?"

I lost it, "What's my problem? I'll tell you what my problem is, Rutter! I just burned my hands on a plate that just came out of the oven, banged my head on a damn island after my ex-boyfriend pushed me into it, and got slapped by my ex-best friend! That's my problem!"

"Oh so now I'm your ex-boyfriend!" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe you are!" I yelled.

"Fine!" he said walking away.

"I take it back." I called after him.

He turned around, "What? What do you take back?"

"Everything I ever said about you! Especially, saying that you were like Harry Potter. Because I know for a fact that he would never do anything like this."

"And you know what? Maybe I was wrong." He said.

"About what?" I yelled tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Maybe I don't love you." He said.

My heart stopped, "I know I don't love you!" I yelled. "I hate you Fabian Rutter! Never speak to me again!"

"I hate you more!" he yelled and slammed the door to his room.

Mara came over to me and asked if I wanted to sit down.

"I'm sorry you're fighting with Jerome," I said.

"It's fine he's being a git." She told me.

Jerome's POV

Oh god, why are girls so freaking sensitive? We all heard everything that went on upstairs. We heard Amber and Nina fighting. Two slaps and everything else. Everyone was choosing sides and now the whole house was falling apart at the seams.

Mara's POV

I woke up on one of the couches in the common room. Nina was on the other one. Last night after we talked to Patricia and Amber we fought over why we though the other was right. I told Patricia that she should look at some of the dumb things that she's done and then think of the mistake that Nina made. She told me that I was only siding with Nina because I didn't like Mick choosing Amber over me. Which is completely untrue. So me and Nina slept on the couch.

"Morning," I said as we got up for breakfast. It was Saturday and Trudy, as always, made waffles. Normally I would be happy, since waffles were my favorite, but I was not in a mood to be happy.

Today the seats changed. They went like this:

Me next to Nina who was at the end closest to the door, with Alfie next to me and Fabian next to him. Next to Fabian was Patricia at the other head. Then Amber, then Jerome, them Mick.

"How long do you think it will last?" I asked Nina loud enough for everyone to hear.

She was in a state of shock.

"It's my fault Mara." She said. Everyone looked at her. "If I didn't touch that plate none of this would have happen."

"I agree with Nina on that one." Amber said, "It is your fault."

"Shut your big mouth, Millington!" I yelled. Wow, that was out of character.

"Seriously," Nina said backing me up, "Me and Mara are the only ones here who said a word that wasn't offensive to anyone. But, the onetime Amber opens her mouth it's an offensive comment."

"No!" She said, "I was agreeing with you! You said you were wrong and I knew you were."

"Ugh!" I said, "I'm going to say this in the nicest way I can. Amber keep quiet and finish your waffles. If you want to speak to Nina I suggest doing it in a civilized way."

"Nina?" Fabian spoke up, "Civilized? Did you see the way she was yelling last night? I don't call that civilized."

"You were yelling just as loud as I was you… you… git!" Nina yelled.

"Oh look!" Fabian said with fake happiness, "She finally caught on to our language! Give her a gold star."

"Didn't I say for you to never talk to me again? Didn't anyone else hear that? Because I know I said it." Nina yelled and me and her left.

She walked out the front door and I followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I just need to clear my head." Nina told me.

Nina's POV

After Mara walked back to the house, I sprinted to the school. I knew a certain someone would be there and I needed to talk to him.

I knocked on the door to the classroom and he yelled a faint, come in.

"Mr. Winkler?" I said.

**Haha! Cliffy! Sorta. Well, don't forget to try and answer the questions! Also leave a review on who you think will return. I'm curious to know what you guys think.**


	3. The Girls Go Viral

**OK, here's chapter 3! Yay! Anyway, since I still haven't gotten any answers this chapter will be dedicated to Leeshy-Bee because I totally loved that review! **

**Pie: I'll let Mr. Winkler do the disclaimer.**

**Mr. Winkler: Pieface98 doesn't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter or Taylor Swift or Twilight**

**Pie: That was simple.**

**Mr. Winkler: Is that a compliment?**

**Pie: Sure…**

Nina's POV

"Mr. Winkler?" I said as I walked through the doorway.

"Yes, Nina. Is there something I could help you with?" he asked.

"Actually, yeah. There is." I told him.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here, if you don't mind." He said, "Judging by your facial expression and the fact that I haven't given a homework assignment for this weekend it is something not school related."

"Yes, but what's my facial expression?" I asked.

"Tear stained cheeks." He said sitting down at his desk.

"Well, I actually just needed to talk to someone. And I guess I could talk to Mara but she's going through the same thing. But, well the house got into a huge fight yesterday." I told him.

"The entire house?" he asked.

"Yes, you see…" I explained the whole story to him.

"I just hope Fabian doesn't call me a stupid American."

"Nina, listen." He told me, "You are an extremely bright girl. No one should ever judge you on that by your American decent. I actually have your last history test grades."

He pulled out two tests from a file.

"This girl," he pulled out my test, "An American, got a 98% on the test." He pulled out Fabian's test, "This boy, who is British, scored and 88%. Now, I'm not so amazing at math but that's a ten point difference."

He put both tests away, "Are you familiar with the Harry Potter series?"

"Yes," I told him.

"Well, do you remember in the Chamber of Secrets, when Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood?" he asked.

"Ah huh," I said.

"Hermione was one of the brightest little girls at Hogwarts. She always had her hand up, she always knew the answers to every question. Did it matter that she was a muggle- born?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"Judging by what you told me, I think you just have to give everybody time. Or whenever you say something to someone make it something that doesn't have to do with the fight." He told me.

Amber's POV

Nina just came back from wherever she was. She made me so mad! Ugh, why does she think I'm stupid? Well she actually didn't say it Fabian did, but she agreed.

Fabian's POV

Nina just came back and she is wiping tears. She's thinking about her parents I can tell. The tears are falling but she's not making much noise. That's always how it is.

"Nina, Amber! Chores!" Trudy yelled. Oh great.

Nina's POV

I wiped a final tear and walked to wash up after breakfast. I walked to the sink and slipped on the gloves and started to wash while Amber dried.

I wiped another tear. Why to my parents always come to my mind at the worst times.

"You okay, Nines?" Amber asked whole- heartedly. Like nothing had ever happened.

"Yeah, fine." I said.

She nodded and went back to drying. I handed her a plate, but she dropped it.

We both laughed so hard. Everyone was staring at us like we were nuts.

Fabian's POV

Nina and Amber started laughing so hard they were _snorting. _Oh my good god, I video taped a good five minutes of it! I know exactly what to do with this.

"Alfie!" I said. He came over and I told him what we were going to do. He happily agreed to help.

Amber's POV

After me and Nina finally calmed down, it was awkward. Everything, just got quiet. Then Nina said the most random thing in the world,

"Nice weather we're having, huh?"

"Ummm, I think it's gonna snow." I said pointing to the window. It was full of grey clouds and it was already starting to snow. "It already is actually."

After that we were finished and went our separate ways.

Nina slept in our room tonight. And that's a good thing because I got kinda lonely.

By the next morning it was blizzarding. Is that a word. Whateva.

Nina's POV

The next morning everyone was in the common room. Well, except me Amber and Mara. Everyone was crowded around a laptop and then Jerome screamed, "Woah! 1,000,000 hits in a day! Less!"

"What's that?" Me, Amber, and Mara asked in unison.

They all looked at us and laughed. Particularly me and Amber.

"Ugh!" I pushed pasted them and looked at the screen.

YouTube was open and the title of the videos was Idiots Go Wild.

"Amber," I said, "You might want to see this."

She looked at the screen and we saw me and her on the floor of the kitchen laughing out asses off! We were freaking snorting!

I looked at the poster of the video. _AlienLoverAL_

"Alfie Lewis, you jackass!" I yelled and stared smacking his with at pillow.

He grabbed it and said, "It wasn't my idea, I was just the only one with a YouTube account and Fabian needed help. I didn't even know what video he posted. I just logged on and he put it up!"

Me and Amber turned and faced Fabian.

Fabian's POV

I'm not scared.

Jerome's POV

God poor Fabian.

Amber's POV

He's dead.

"You know," Fabian said with a smile, "That's not the only video I put up."

"What other video?" I asked.

He took the computer and typed in another video.

"This one got more hits." He said, "I called this one, Mean Girls Sing Mean."

We looked at the screen and there it was. All four girls singing Mean by Taylor Swift.

All the guys laughed.

I was about to punch his face in, and I had a pointy ring on so it would hurt! But Nina stopped me.

"You know what Amber, he's not even worth it." She told me.

All four girls walked to mine and Nina's room. I think me and Nina had already forgiven each other, I mean we're best friends. We can't stay mad at each other for long.

"I'm so sorry!" Nina and I said in unison. Then we hugged.

"I'm officially on your side guys." Patricia told us, "And Mara, I'm sorry for saying that you only sided with Nina because you were jealous of Mick and Amber."

"And I'm sorry for saying that you have done dumb things." Mara said.

"Hey, I have done some pretty dumb things!" Patricia told us with a smile, "But I'm proud of them! And as Jessica says in Eclipse, this is a time to make mistakes."

"What do you suggest we do?" Nina said, "We've got awhile before supper."

"What's that?" I asked pointing to a box on the floor. It was full of colorful string.

"It's for bracelet making. Wanna?" Nina asked.

We all made bracelets for a while and then went online and checked the reviews on our Mean performance.

"Oh my god!" Nina yelled.

**Haha, another cliffy! To the anonymous reviewer who answered my question, You got most of it correct but you forgot something. Sorry!**

**Anyways, c ya!**


	4. Links to Our Future

**OK, so nobody answered the question right yet Oh well. But, I still wanna dedicate this chapter to someone. This chapter is for my younger sister, who doesn't have an account but requested that I call her twilightRP2000. (the RP stands for Robert Pattinson) She is ADDICTED to The Twilight Saga and HOA(not as much as Twilight though). So yeah I love her! This is for her! Maybe now she will STOP ANNOYING ME! LOL**

**Pie: I think Fabian wants to do the disclaimer.**

**Fabian: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Pie: What was that for?**

**Fabian: You made me psycho! **

**Pie: Yeah. Its funny.**

**Fabian: When do I get to be not psycho?**

**Pie: When I say so do the damn disclaimer!**

**Fabian: Pie doesn't own anything except me psycho-ness.**

Fabian's POV

Everyone is laughing and giving me high fives, but I don't feel so good. I feel like… mean. I'm the mean one for posting that video. I want do apologize but will they listen? I have an idea!

Nina's POV

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"The comments! They're amazing!" I said, "Look, the dance isn't that good but they are pretty good singers. And these chicks are hot! This is so cool!"

"Wow, they think the video is good." Mara said.

"Wait a sec…" I told them, "Look at this comment from SIBUNA#2. It says, My title my conceal my name, but you guys can figure out the game. Take one minute and really think, to find out more click the link."

"Well it has to be one of the guys." Patricia said.

"Why? What is Sibuna?" Mara asked.

"Oh it's Anubis backwards duh! It's code for… um… hi." Patricia said, "Me and the guys use it all the time."

Mara nodded. Nice save Patricia.

"Well, do we click the link?" Amber asked.

"Duh!" I said.

We clicked it and it brought us to a website that had four pages. Nina, Amber, Mara, and Patricia.

"Who should we click first?" I asked.

"How about Mara?" Amber asked.

She nodded.

It read, "Mara Jaffray, a smart, beautiful and amazing girl. She will always have back an is too nice for words. I have so much to say about her, but I can't fit it in the space this website gives me. I love her."

"Aww!" Amber said.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Oooo! Me!" Amber yelled.

"OK," I said, "Amber Millington, a very sweet girl who will always brighten your day. She may have her moments but, she's perfect all the same. I wouldn't change anything about her. I love her."

"Awww! That is totally something that Mick would say!" Amber yelled.

"Can you read mine, Nina?" Patricia asked.

"Sure," I said, "Patricia Twilight Williamson." I looked at her.

"Read on!" she yelled.

"Ok, even though she has an obsession with Twilight she is one of the best people you will ever meet. She has a way to make everyone happy and has the best hair streaks I've ever seen. I love her.

"I like it." Patricia said.

"My turn!" I yelled. "Nina Martin, will her American-ness and her style she has me wrapped around her finger. Her pretty eyes and her bright smile will turn your world upside down and change everything for the better. I love her."

"How sweet." Someone all too familiar said as the door slammed.

**That's it! JK!**

We turned around and there he stood. Rufus Zeno.

"Don't scream, or you will all die." He said.

I quickly put my cell phone in my boot when he wasn't looking.

"Hey, Rufus!" Amber said, "Do you mind kid knapping us later, we have a Winter Ball to plan."

"Shut up." He said.

"Where- Where are the guys?" Mara asked very confused.

"Who are you?" Rufus said.

"M-Mara J-Jaffary." Mara said.

"You didn't answer her question slimeball, are the guys okay?" Patricia asked.

"Aww, you care? From what I heard you guys are all angry with each other." Rufus mocked.

"We have hearts!" I yelled, "We care no matter what!"

"Are you saying I'm am heartless?" Rufus asked, "Well here's what I say. You four come with me and none of the guys get hurt."

We looked at each other and nodded.

"Very good. Victor is gone, Trudy is in her bedroom. We can just walk out the front door." Rufus said. We followed him to the warehouse and hoped that he would leave and we could call the guys.

Fabian's POV

We all walked back to the house after buying roses for the girls.

"Fabian, this plan is awesome!" Jerome yelled.

"Yeah, as soon as they see that comment we are totally back in!" Mick added.

We open the door to the house, and we knock on their doors. No answer. We opened the door. No one was there.

Mick called Amber. Her phone was on the floor.

Everyone else called their girlfriends, their phones were somewhere in the room.

I called Nina.

Nina's POV

"I'll be right back with some lunch." Rufus said.

"Fine." I said.

He walked out the door and we waited. For a plan to come.

I felt my phone vibrate in my boot.

"It's Fabian!" I yelled. Everyone gathered around me.

"FABIAN!" We all yelled.

"OW! That was my ear!" he said.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, "GET YOUR BUTT TO THE WAREHOUSE WHERE RUFUS TOOK PATRICIA! WE'RE TRAPPED!"

"Why should we?" Jerome asked.

"SHUT IT JEROME!" Mara yelled.

"Alright, be careful we're coming." Fabian said.

We hung up and waited. Until, Rufus came in.

We just put them in danger. No matter how hard we try. Someone's not making it home tonight. We are going to plan a funeral. I just want to make sure that I'm that person.


	5. Kill Me

**LOL, Rufus! SHOCKER. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my doggies! LOL, yups plural as in 2! They are barking right now and really annoying!**

**Pie: Amber, please do the disclaimer.**

**Amber: NO! I don't want to!**

**Pie: Why not!**

**Amber: Cuz.**

**Pie: I will get you yet another pink purse if you do this.**

**Amber: Throw in some matching shoes and you got it!**

**Pie: Fine.**

**Amber: Pie doesn't own House of Anubis.**

Fabian's POV

"Who the bloody hell is Rufus?" Mick asked.

"For the 100th time Mick, I'll explain it to you later." I said.

We bike all the way there and stopped when we saw Rufus's van. He was getting out and going into the warehouse.

"What do we do?" Jerome asked.

"Wait. 15 minutes. If he doesn't leave, we go in and we take him down." I told them.

"Fabian," Jerome said, "In case you haven't noticed, RUFUS IS NUTS! He will try and kill us!"

"We out number him. 8 to 1." I said.

"I hope he mummifies you first." Jerome mumbled.

"I heard that." I said.

"I heard that!" he mimicked.

Nina's POV

"W-A-G-T-D-A-S-A-P-D!" Amber shouted a bunch of letters.

"What?" All of us, even Rufus, asked.

"We're all going to die a slow and painful death!" she told us.

"Now that can be avoided." Rufus said, "Give me the cup and only one of you will have to die."

"Do you know which one?" I asked.

"Which ever name is on the scale with mine." He told us.

"Put my name on with yours." I said.

"Nina no!" Amber shouted.

"Are you crazy!" Patricia asked.

"You don't have to!" Mara shouted.

"Yeah, I do." I told them, "I'm the chosen one. I brought you into this it should be me who goes."

Fabian's POV

"We're going in." I yelled.

We all barged through the door and Rufus stared at us.

"Well, let me fill you in." Rufus said to us. "Nina over here has just agreed to die, to save all of you."

"No way in bloody hell!" I shouted.

"Fabian!" Nina said, "It's me or all of us."

"Nina," Amber told us, "None of us will be the same knowing that you died to save us. We would all be good as dead."

"But you will be if I don't do this!" Nina yelled.

"Nina you won't be here to see me and Mara get married." Jerome said.

"Or to be me and Mick's baby's godmother." Amber told us.

"Or to tell me and Alfie's baby the story of Sibuna." Patricia said.

"Or to marry me." I said.

"How touching." Rufus yelled. He pulled me down from behind and put a gun to my head and a knife pointed at everyone else.

"Fabian!" Everyone yelled.

"Tell me where the god damn cup is or he dies!" Rufus yelled.

Nina's POV

Then there was a gun shot and I thought my whole world was over.

**Please don't kill me! Okay, I know this looks bad but this is not a tragedy! Just trust me and read the next chapter it should be up either tonight or tomorrow! **


	6. Our Life Together Starts Today

**Anyway, here's chapter 6! No gonna stall long. I don't own HOA**

Nina's POV

There was a gun shot and I thought my whole world was over.

But then I opened my eyes and saw that the person who was dead on the ground was not Fabian but… Rufus.

I looked behind and there he was… Mr. Winkler. With a gun in his hand.

Fabian was holding his arm. I sat by him and asked, "What happened?"

"I-I…" Fabian started, "Rufus… knife… my arm hurts."

"When Rufus collapsed," Mr. Winkler said sitting on the other side of Fabian as the others gathered around, "The knife hit his skin. And from what I can tell the cut's pretty deep."

"Better me than anyone else." Fabian said, "My arm is officially numb."

"Is that a good thing?" someone asked from the entrance.

"Joy?" I said.

"No way in bloody hell." Mick said.

"Joy saw what happened," Mr. Winkler told us, "She got me and I got the gun."

I ran up and hugged her. "Thank you!" I yelled.

"It was nothing." She said.

We took Fabian to the hospital, his parents came. Apparently, Fabian told them about the mystery and they know about Rufus.

Fabian's POV

I really hate this bloody room. It's all white and I've never really fancied the color. I mean there I was getting stitches in my bloody arm all because Rufus's bloody knife fell on it. Damn, my favorite shirt's all bloody! **(A/N: excessive use of the word bloody)**

Then they told me I was done and to wait here because my they needed my parents to sign some papers. Then there was a knock at the door.

"NO! I don't want any more bloody aspirin!" I yelled.

"You might not want bloody aspirin but you may want your bloody friends!" Mick said.

"Oh hey guys!" I laughed, "Where's Nina?"

Nina emerged from the door. "I'm fighting Voldemort, where do you think I am!"

"Nines!" I said hugging her.

"Do you think we should tell them now?" Mara asked.

"Tell who what?" I asked.

"Tell you boys something we found." Nina told us.

"Is it a horcrux?" Alfie asked, "Or an Alien Artifact?"

"We saw the website Sibuna#2!" Patricia yelled, "Why #2"

"Oh," I said, "Cuz there's four of us and we're half without you and half of four is 2"

"So did you like it?" Jerome asked approaching Mara.

"Every word." Mara said and they lip locked in front of everyone.

Patricia jumped on Alfie and Mick and Amber went for a simple kiss.

Nina looked at me smiling.

'Sympathy for the injured?" I asked.

"Of course." She said and we joined the make-out club.

"Our life starts today, Nina." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's over. Today our lives start." I told her.

"No Fabian, our lives have only just begun, but our life together starts today." she said.

"I like the sound of that." i said.

We kissed again, Our life together. I really like that.

No one's POV

If you're wondering what happened…

After graduation everyone went to college together. They were officially a family.

Joy continued on with life and she still talks to them every now and then.

After they graduated college Amber and Mick moved in together and got married the same year. They are currently expecting.

Alfie and Patricia also moved in together. But, they're taking it slow.

Mara and Jerome got married shortly after Amber and Mick. They are _thinking _about a baby.

Nina and Fabian also moved in together. And Fabian keeps playing with the ring box in his pocket, waiting for the right moment.

They all live in the same town and will never lose touch. They can't live without each other and never, ever, forget each other.

What happens after? You may ask. Well, that's a whole other story.

**LOL, I'm not ending it there! Look for the next one, which I have already started writing. I will not put in the title that it is link to this story but it will be in the summery. The title is: Here's to The Future Because I'm Done with the Past! Look for it the first chapter will be up by tomorrow and I hope it will be longer! Luv you all! ~Pie**


End file.
